Blood bounds
by GermanCSI
Summary: Stella's niece Athina from Greece had been living with her aunt for a couple of years until Stella's boyfriend ruins both of their lives. Spoiler of season 2, episode 20. Contains rape and curse language. Don't like, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is divided into three chapters and I will update every week once. I suggest you watch episode 2x20 "All access" before for better understanding. It's a bit cruel, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Athina went along the 98th in Manhattan. The day in school had been nice. First she got her first clear A+ in a math test - Athina was from Greece and not very good in English – and second one of the boys of the swimming team had invited her for a cup of coffee that afternoon after school. His name was Jack and he was very nice and very sexy. When she thought at this date, she had to smile. His eyes had made her watching them all the time and his bottom … wow.

She stopped dreaming when she reached the intersection with 5th avenue. She had only two blocks to go. Her aunt Stella had promised her to cook tonight and so Athina had nothing to do apart from relaxing and watching TV until her aunt comes home for work. Stella worked for the NYPD as a crime scene investigator. She used to come home very late.

Athina was standing in front of the huge apartment building where she and her aunt were living, while she was looking for her keys. This stupid new school bag. It had way too many pockets. She finally found her keys and unlocked the door. Fortunately the elevator wasn't broken, so it took her less than a minute to reach the apartment. She just wanted to insert the key when she heard something weird. Somebody was inside watching TV. She had no idea what to do and so she entered.

An unclear figure was sitting in an armchair in the living room. "Stella?" she asked carefully. The figure got up and she could see that it wasn't Stella, not even a woman, but a man.

"Who are you?" she asked him a bit confused. "I'm Stella's boyfriend," the man said, "She had invited me for dinner tonight and she gave me a key." Athina's confusion vanished. "Ah, you're Frankie, aren't you? Stella didn't tell me anything about this. Do you think she's just forgotten to tell me?"

"Need to be," he said with a strange mien, "And may I ask who you are?" She thought how rude she was not telling her aunt's boyfriend who she was. "I'm sorry. I forgot. My name is Athina. I'm the niece of Stella. I think she had told you about me." The man, Frankie, just nodded and leaned back in his armchair. She had just put her school bag in her room when something came into her mind. Stella had often told her about her first rule: No men in this place. Not even Athina's boyfriends.

With a sense of foreboding she went back to the sitting room and asked Frankie again. "What are you doing here?" Frankie obviously noticed her suspicion and that she got through his lies, but he did a last try. "I'm waiting here for …"

"No," she interrupted him with a touch of fear in her voice, "What do you really want here? Stella never invites men!"

"I'm waiting for her, but you're right. She didn't invite me." Call the police, she thought and turned around to go into her room, but Frankie followed her. He grabbed her cell phone with one hand and with the other one he held her upper arm and dragged her back to the middle of the room. He threw her phone in a corner, grabbed her other arm, too, and shook her violently. "No, you won't phone her. She made a terrible mistake with breaking up with me and you both will pay for that!" Tears came into her eyes, because he was holding her arms so tightly that she nearly cried loudly.

"Frankie, please! I didn't know … You can't!" The first tears were rolling over her cheeks. "I can't?" he said and pushed her down the small staircase behind the kitchen where Stella's bedroom was, "You will see what I can do!" She lost her balance and felt ungentle on the corner of Stella's bed. From somewhere he got a rope and tied up her hands at the foot of the bed. He pulled another armchair in front of her and sat himself face to face to her. In her face was an expression of fear, anger and despite. "Fine, maybe there is a sense of talking to you until lovely Stella comes home," he said and leaned back, like on a tea party.

"Oh fuck off!" These words came out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Frankie leaned towards her and punched her in her face as strongly as he could. His fist hit her right on her left forehead. Athina saw some stars twinkling around her. With this move, Athina lost all her fear. A man who had to use violence to control women was a coward. In her eyes Frankie was no man who needed to be respected anymore. When she thought this her courage rose again and she said: "You're a wimp! You need to tie me up. I'm a 13 year old girl and you're a grown man and you fear me. You think I'm dangerous!" This was a mistake. Frankie loosened her ties and pulled her up on her arm.

"Well, you think I'm a wimp? We will see who the wimp of us is." Athina wasn't scared. He wasn't the first man who beat her. The guardian in Greece had often beaten her as a punishment. Over the years she learned how to handle with the pain.

Frankie brought his face close to Athina's. Her hands were still tied up behind her, but she tried to show him all her pride. A bad was that he was about two heads taller than her and held her like a doll. "I will show you that you're not as proud as you think," Frankie said and threw her backwards on the bed. She felt hard into the mattress. Before she could think of anything to escape, he was over her with his knee on her thighs so that she couldn't move her legs. Great fear rose in her, but she tried to fight it down. She didn't want to give Frankie the joy to see her crying, but he started to unbutton her blouse and a single tear of disgust rolled over her cheek. Frankie saw it and laughed.

"I think it's too late to persuade me with tears. You have no idea how good Stella was in bed, but unfortunately she broke up with me and I don't want to forego sex." Athina's brain was working faster than usual and she knew what he wanted to do.

"No," she cried and she thought that she sounded like a little girl. "Don't be afraid. I won't do it now. Stella should see it, don't you think?" Athina's mouth formed the word 'asshole', but Frankie only laughed. "I like women who are a bit aggressive." He pulled her up on her shoulder. A sudden pain went through her arms, but she bit on her lip to prevent her from crying. He pulled her through the room to Stella's closet. With a "Stay quiet or I will kill you both!" he pushed her inside. She bumped into her aunt's clothes. From the other side of the door she heard the door handle locking the door. She was trapped and only Frankie's non existing mercy could help her. The minutes went on and she tried to loosen her ties, but without any result. After a few useless tries she heard the main door open and close again. Then she heard the voice of Stella.

"Hello? Somebody there? Frankie! Get the hell out of my apartment!" Nobody answered. "Did you hear me, Frankie? Get the hell out of my apartment! What are you doing?"

"I'm setting the table," he said and Athina could her plates being placed on a hard surface.

"Alright, that's it. I'm making a phone call!" Just a second later the phone was crashed on the floor. "Frankie!" She heard the footsteps of two people on the stairs and then the sounds of a struggle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Frankie yelled. The noise suddenly stopped.

"I found a statue that I made for you by the trash. I put it back where it belongs." Stella's lips escaped a little whimper and Athina could hear the feathers of the mattress being bent.

"It's all your fault," he said, "I stayed up two nights, put my heart and soul into this statue. And you break us up, because of a website?" Stella got lifted up and she let out a cut off scream. Then the feathers of the mattress got bent again.

"That website was a celebration of our love and you treat me some guy on the street?" Obviously Stella changed her strategy, because she tried to calm Frankie down.

"You caught me off guard. Can you blame me? You're right, we should talk. I loved your statue. It's so beautiful and loved all the 'I love you' messages and I really meant to call you, I did!"

"Yeah, but you didn't, did you? You ignored my calls. You ignored me. You don't love me!" Athina heard the sound of a punch, harder than the one before, and a body falling on the ground.

The door to the closet went open and Athina saw Frankie standing in front of her. He had doffed his jacket and was only wearing his under shirt and he looked fiercer than the first time she had seen him.

"Here you are. It's your time now!"

**In case you liked it, let me know, please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is chapter two. It's a bit short, but you will still enjoy it. Have fun reading it.**

She tried to show no emotions on her face, but Frankie lifted her at her neck and she had to grimace in pain. He smiled at her and it looked like he was mad, but a moment later his smile vanished and he looked more dangerous than ever. Being held at her neck she had no chance to move or fight back, because her wrists were still tied together and didn't have enough courage to lift even one foot from the ground, but he pulled her to Stella's bed and threw her a second time on it. Stella herself was lying on the floor in front of the bed, the face turned downwards. Frankie fixed Athina's wrists on both sides of the bed. She suddenly realized that she had a voice and she started yelling. He pressed his hand on her mouth and held a knife to her throat. Athina stopped immediately.

"Would you please stop yelling? It drives me mad," he said and then, "Thank you. Now we have some time until Stella is awake!" He sat next to her on the bed and went with his hand over her shoulders and chest. She was shaking because of disgust.

"Did anyone tell you that you're incredibly beautiful?" Frankie said and bent himself near her ear. She could do nothing against it, but when his face touched her hair a few tears of fear and disgust were rolling over her face. Down at the foot of the bed the sunken figure of Stella started moving. Frankie got up from the bed and sat himself in an armchair next to Stella. Athina couldn't see what happened, but she heard her moaning and then she saw him bending over something. He stepped aside and she finally could see her aunt. Stella looked horrible. The cheek under her left eye was bleeding and she had some red bruises on her arms and shoulders. As with Athina he had also tied up Stella's wrists and ankles together behind her back. In her face was an expression of pure fear. Frankie had fixed her at the handrail of the small staircase. In the middle of all this chaos was Frankie and smiled.

"Well, let the show begin!" He went to the bed and got his knife near Athina's belly. She closed her eyes and turned her face away. Then she felt the cold metal at her ribs when he was cutting her top. She tried to turn over, but her tied hands stopped her. She wanted to shake Frankie who had placed himself on top of her hips, but she was scared of his knife so near to her heart. So she didn't move a muscle.

"That's fine. You're a good girl. That makes things a lot easier," he said and she heard the sound of a knife cutting the straps of her bra. Then she felt the weight on her hips disappearing and a moment later somebody pulling her shirt down. Curiously she opened her eyes to see what was going on, and shouted out when she saw him sitting on her thighs and opening his fly. He saw her open eyes and paused. From the other side of the room she heard Stella's quiet cries. Frankie was now lying on her chest one hand at her chin to make her looking at him, the other hand at the fastener of her bra. She tried to get her face out of his hand and she was shaking until she felt Stella's duvet under the pure skin of her bottom and she knew that he had ripped off her under pants. She was completely naked. Then she felt a pain that turned her inner organs upside down.

She didn't have the energy or courage to move a single muscle, but she heard herself screaming through his hand pressed on her mouth and she heard Stella screaming through her gag. She didn't know when it was over. She only noticed that she was getting dressed by someone, but then her consciousness went black, because of the pain in her body. She was pretty sure that she was dead.

However, she wasn't dead.

**Third chapter will come next week. Please give me your opinions. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last, but not least; the final chapter:**

Somebody was shaking Athina's shoulder. She opened her eyes very slowly. She was still lying on the bed and she noticed that her wrists weren't tied together anymore. The pain in her body made her moaning. Above her, she saw a male face hovering just a few inches away from hers. It looked familiar, but she didn't know where she saw it before. She was very quiet and just watched this face.

Suddenly she realized who this man was. It was Mac Taylor, a good friend and co-worker of Stella. She heard him saying: "This girl is still alive. Call an ambulance!" Another man was sitting next to somebody on the floor.

Not Stella, she thought, not Stella. "Stella's boyfriend Frankie, he's dead!" She tried to sit up, but the pain and Mac made her lying down again. "Where is Stella? Is she alright?"

"She's on the way to the hospital, but …"

"Is she ok?" she shouted.

"She doesn't have any serious injuries. We just want to check if she's carrying any evidence!"

"Do you get me to the hospital, too?"

"We have to. You are a witness in a case." She turned her face away from him as she did with Frankie and said in a very quiet voice: "But I don't want to! I don't want people around me asking me stupid questions and looking everywhere." A layer of tears made her world shapeless.

She only realized that she was dragged outside to an ambulance. It was the first time that she visited an American hospital. Only a few minutes after they arrived one of the doctors gave her an injection and she started feeling very peaceful and tired. Before she realized it she was asleep.

She woke up when she heard dishes clattering nearby. One of the nurses had brought her breakfast. "See there, you're awake, finally. Come, sit up and have something to eat." She put the breakfast on a table and helped Athina to get the bed in a straight up position. After she had eaten all her porridge the nurse spoke again: "There is a man outside; I think you know him, it's Mac Taylor. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I don't think I have a choice," she said, but the nurse had already left. Two seconds later a short woman and Mac entered the room. Before Athina could ask him, he said: "Good morning, Athina. This is detective Monroe, but she doesn't mind if you just call her Lindsay."

"Good morning," she said, still a bit weak.

"We're here to talk to you about last night. Do you remember anything?" His words brought her back to Stella's apartment and she closed her eyes to get rid of the disgusting pictures. Then she thought of Stella and fear spread through her body.

"Where is Stella? Is she alright? What happened?" Lindsay and Mac changed worried looks.

"Stella's physically fine. She has some cuts and bruises, but nothing very serious. The other thing is: we found Frankie dead in Stella's apartment!" Athina was shocked and she opened her eyes widely.

"Did you like him?" Lindsay asked. Athina shook her head and kept staring at her knees. The detectives changed another look. Lindsay sat down on the foot of her bed and laid her hand on top of Athina's knees.

"I'm sorry!" She looked in her eyes and Athina started trusting her friendly smile.

"It's ok. You couldn't know." Mac didn't change his face when he said:

"We don't exactly know what had happened. Do you remember something? Anything can be helpful!" Again she thought of the last night and she saw herself lying on the bed and feeling the pain deeply burned in her memory.

"There was lots of pain", she said.

"I'm afraid a forensic nurse needs to check on you, but we need your permission", Lindsay said and she looked at her like a mother who wants to persuade her child to put on a warmer jacket.

"I give you the permission. Can you find out what happened to Stella and me?"

"Yes, it would be a great help", Lindsay said.

"Ok, but please tell me what it is like!" For a short moment Athina expected that Lindsay would say, you will see, and she was a bit surprised when she said:

"The nurse will check if you have blood or skin particles under your finger nails and she will check if you were raped. But it doesn't hurt." She didn't know what 'raped' meant, but she also didn't what to ask. She nodded slowly with her head.

"If it helps you to find out what happened, I will help you!" Mac smiled, but it was very weird, because it looked like the smile of a man who wasn't used to smile at all.

"Thank you very much!" After he said that he left the room. Athina and Lindsay were alone now.

"Can you tell me a bit more about last night? You don't have to, but…"

"It's alright. I remember that I was coming home from school. Stella had said she wanted to come home earlier to make dinner for us. Then I saw Frankie in the apartment. He said Stella had invited him, but I think this was a lie and so I tried to call the police or Stella and Frankie smashed my cell phone…" And she told her the rest of the story. At least those parts she could remember. When she was finished, she said:

"That's all I know. Can I see Stella now? Please!"

"You can, but not now. Stella is still shocked and her memory about last night is gone." Athina tried not to think any more about anything and she made a quite good job. After a while Lindsay got up and said:

"I have to go now. Mac will return with a nurse in a few minutes and I think this afternoon you can see Stella." Again she nodded slowly and stared at her knees.

Now she was alone and the pain of the last night returned. Tears were running over her face while she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't notice that Mac had returned with a nurse, until he said, Athina. She raised her head and tried quickly to get rid of her tears.

"Athina, this is nurse, Clara. She will check you. If you are not willing to take part in one of the procedures or if you don't feel comfortable just say something and Clara will stop. You don't need to be afraid!"

"I'm not scared", she said while she felt the exact opposite.

"Ok, I will leave you both alone!" The nurse smiled at Athina.

"I'll be gentle." She said nothing and tried hard not to scream. Ages later the nurse pulled the blanket again over her knees and thighs and stroked her hair.

"Well done!" Athina's face was now completely covered with tears.

"Can I please see Stella? I haven't heard something from her!" There was a pleading tone in her voice and she felt that it was very hard for the nurse to say, no.

"I'll go and see what we can do", she said and then she left. A bit of hope was rising in the depths of her chest. Finally, she thought and then she leaned back to overcome the pain, but it was weaker now after she'd gotten some painkillers. The silence made her sleepy and after a few minutes she couldn't keep her eyes open.

She was tied up to the bed again and a faceless stranger was bending over her. She woke up screaming loudly. One of the nurses came into her room.

"What's going on?" she asked with a worried face.

"I'm alright. I just had a nightmare!" Although she had given a reasonable answer, the expression of worriedness didn't leave the nurse's face. Athina saw it and asked:

"Is there something very bad about a nightmare?"

"You know it's not good for the patients to have nightmares and start screaming." Athina didn't look into the nurse's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to…"

"Don't be worried. You couldn't know. I think you're missing somebody." She nodded and hope was rising in her chest. The nurse smiled and it was a wonderful smile that made Athina feeling safe.

"I talked to the other nurse who was with you and to the investigators and they say you can see Stella. By the way, she wants to see you, too." The first time after a day, she felt actual happiness and she wanted to get out of the bed, but the nurse pushed her gently back into the pillows.

"Your aunt is in a better condition than you. She will come to you after she had talked to detective Flack. He told me that her memory is partly gone and maybe it will help her to remember when she sees you." The happy expression in her face vanished slowly.

"She can't remember anything?"

"Oh, no, she just has a temporary black out about the last night." Athina took a deep breath and her face relaxed again.

"Alright, sweetheart, do you need anything?" She shook her head and the nurse left after she'd gently patted Athina's knee. To entertain herself she watched the clock on the wall and played around with her blanket. The time went past and before she could do anything against in she felt asleep again. The sun appeared in the window and colored the room yellow.

Suddenly the door opened and detective Flack came into the room and behind him was Stella in a wheelchair.

"Stella!" she cried and wanted to leave the bed, but the pain and Flack made her staying in her bed. Therefore Stella came to her.

"I was so worried about you!" she said and hugged her as well as possible.

"I was also worried about you!" Athina said, "Can you tell me what happened? The smile on Stella's face disappeared.

"I don't really know what happened. I only know a little bit."

"Please tell me!" She and Flack changed look and after moments he nodded. Stella looked at her and started telling her story.

"Well, I only know that Frankie must have broken into the apartment and the evidence tells me that I've shoot him."

"You did what?" Athina looked shocked into her aunt's face. Stella didn't answer, but kept looking on her hands and Athina saw tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Stella."

"He deserved it", she said. "Do you have any idea what Frankie did to you?" Athina nodded and so did Flack. She saw it and asked:

"Could you please tell her? I don't know if I could." Flack moved from the door to the bed.

"We had to process your niece, Stella." When he saw that Athina turned away her head he lowered his voice so that only Stella could hear everything clearly.

"Stella, we'd checked it twice. Frankie had raped her. She can remember it and everything else, but Mac found her unconscious like you."

"She was…? Oh Athina!" Stella wrapped her arms around her niece and pushed her face against her own chest. For these moments Athina gained hope.

"Athina, I have to bring Stella back to her room. She's a suspect of murder", Flack said, "Try to get some sleep." He and Stella left the room and Athina was alone again. After a while she curled up under her blanket and closed her eyes. The hope in her chest protected her from further nightmares. She didn't notice that she was sleeping.

The gentle shake of the nurse woke her up.

"I have breakfast for you. You haven't eaten for almost a day." Until now Athina didn't realize that she was this hungry.

"Thank you very much!"

"I have a surprise for you", the nurse said and Athina looked at her very excited, "Your aunt talked a very long time to detective Flack last night and now Stella remembers almost everything about this horrible night." Excitement and fear were mixed in Athina's face.

"She really knows everything?"

"Yeah, almost", the nurse answered.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it!"

"I think you should", she said, "It will help you to overcome what happened."

"When can I see Stella?"

"I think you can see her pretty soon after she had breakfast." She smiled and gave Athina a drink of orange juice, and then she turned around and went to the door.

"Take your time to finish your breakfast. I will come to get the dishes later." Although Athina was very hungry, it took her ages to finish her toast. She couldn't stop thinking of Stella and her boyfriend. How could Stella be in love with him? Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear that the nurse had returned. And with her was Stella.

"Athina", she said and came closer to her, "Flack said that I can tell you what happened. I broke up with Frankie earlier that evening. He came in our apartment to come together with me I thought in the first place, but after I refused he wanted to punish and kill me." Athina noticed that Stella's eyes were filled with tears. "He tied up my wrists and ankles and beat me. You know what happened. Frankie didn't know you, because I thought it might be safer for you if he doesn't know you, but I was wrong. I'm so sorry, dear."

"It wasn't your fault, Stella. However, is it true that he is dead?"

"Yes, it is. After he was so cruel to you he locked me in the bathroom. I managed to free myself and he tried to kill me and I shot him in self-defense." Instead of answering her, Athina wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"I will care for you, Athina", she said, "Nobody will harm you ever again! I promise!"

**That's everything. Please tell me if you liked it. =)**


End file.
